Hurricane
by BJack998
Summary: Unbeknownst to the boy who lived is a prince. Not just any prince but the prince of Asgard. How is he going to handle the situation of his father likes wearing skin tight spandex, and fighting foreign aliens and monsters? Harry Potter x Avengers x Young Justice x Justice League crossovers
1. Chapter 1

"Harry I'm your father."

As any character doesn't want to go through the same phase as Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker moment. Unfortunately, Harry Potter doesn't have that luck. Before, we get to this point of our story we have to go the past.

It all happened when Harry Potter lost his parent's in Godric's Hollow. By some malevolent, bald, grotesque inhumane creature called Tom Riddle. He was widely known by those who fear him as you know who or the Dark Lord by his followers, but come on he came up with the most lamest name Snake Lord ... um scratch that I mean obsessed teenage girl still ain't right. I got it is none other than...drum roll people is... Lord Voldemort. But really this guy has no creativity he literally named himself flight of death something he's trying to run away from DEATH.

So as I was saying he killed the Potters with the Avada Kedavra which in other words means.

"Earn you a **one**-**way ticket to Azkaban**," lectured growls Moody. Everyone knows he ain't really ... I just remembered no spoilers.

The only one to survive from this unforgivable curse was none other than one year old baby Harry. Who up to this day has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Since, he was told by his mean relatives that his parents died in a car crash until he met the friendly giant of Hagrid who had to tell him the truth about it's origins. Sad way to find out the truth about the way his parents died.

Harry eventually met this conceited little misunderstood blonde brat, his white owl Hedwig, the Weasley's, Hermione, and many people during his first year.

Okay, not that far point in our story...

It all started during his fourth year of Hogwarts. Harry was cold but who wouldn't be during the winter and having to learn he had to swim in the Black Lake. How in the world is the audience going to able to see the competition? Unless they are fish but knowing them is unlikely.

Harry was frustrated, not knowing how he was going to last for one hour swimming in the lake, and rescue something lost to him. Thankfully, he had Neville just in case something went wrong. He could of had Hermione but she's busy in the library to find ways for him to swim in the Black Lake for over an hour. Ron was stuck in detention with Snape due to Malfoy.

"Are you sure you want to swim right now Harry?"

"Yeah" He lied to himself and to Neville. Neville didn't seemed convinced but then again he trusted Harry. He's the boy who lived and he knew what to do...right?

"Here I go." He jumps in until he was using exercise method of breathing underwater. Suddenly, something odd happens to him.

He's surrounded by fish.

Every fish was calling him,"My prince."

Did he heard this right? or Maybe was he losing oxygen?

Having weird encounters in his hectic life, he did the only reasonable thing to do, as any living being was he awkwardly waved at the fish.

Every fish excitedly talking amongst themselves being greeted by their Prince.

Harry was confused by what he was seeing. Probably he did hit himself or lost oxygen and now he's dreaming that he can understand fish. Hopefully, Neville doesn't do any CPR on him or worse he doesn't know and he went to heaven.

"My prince, why have you come after all these years?" Asked, the squid. Who came out of his hiding.

Any sane person would've been terrified been near a squid but surprisingly Harry wasn't.

Why am I called prince? How am I able to understand you all? Those were of his many questions.

"My prince stop trying to breathe just become one with the water."

Harry was skeptical for he can't just stop breathing. The Squid sensing the young man's dubious look.

"Your mother was hesitant as well my prince but in the end, she master it, and one of her last visits she came here with you."

Harry's body was in irresolute whether or not to trust the squid's word but if it meant having another connection to his mother then he will try to do so.

Many of the sea creatures came to see their prince and accept the gift bestow upon him.

The fourteen year old started to feel few of the changes, one his enhanced vision, able to breathe and many more that he needs to test.

"How?" He asked, the Squid who was still looking at Harry.

"It's due to your heritage, my prince."

"My heritage?" He questioned, looking at the male squid.

"Your mother had the same question as you do now."

"You knew my mother."

"Yes, bless her soul for she was very kind, brave and compassionate being, and when we heard what had happened to her. Our kind mourned for her but miraculously you lived."

Harry seemed to hear many good things from his mother and the sea creatures seemed very fond of her.

"You have her eyes but I can sense that you have the same qualities of both of your parents."

"Did my father knew?"

"No. He never had the chance to see your mother's demonstration of her gifts."

Harry knowing he was once more alone in the world not having someone guide him to this new talent.

"Would he accepted her for who she is especially with this?"

"Your father loved your mother to the point of taking me out the lake to impress her, he was willing to put aside his pride to save Snape when he was in danger, and gave up his life for you. So yes, he would've accepted her."

The gentle Squid seeing the young boy couldn't help but to reassure him.

"You're not alone my prince. Your mother has a cousin who could help you during this transition of your life."

Harry was surprised to learn that has another living family besides the Dursleys but if his mother's cousin is alive then probably this person didn't want him after all he was left there with the thought there were no longer living relatives alive.

"If my mother has a cousin then how come I never knew of this person?"

"I didn't hear of him since your mother's death, and there were some half truths within the sea until, I was confirmed that he became King of Atlantis.

"King? Isn't Atlantis a mere myth?" Harry's mind was becoming a whirlwind of having a lot of information in this swim.

"Yes, a King and you Harry Potter have royal blood running through your veins. Atlantis is not a myth for Atlantis is the origins of magic. It is the very reason magic is still alive."

"Why do you speak to me as a prince when I'm not for my mother's cousin is King?"

"He is king for he doesn't still have heirs and you are a prince with or without the title for any living sea creature can tell."

"I...I...I...I need to go this is just to much."

"Of course my prince. Don't worry the merfolk won't harm you along with your treasure knowing who you are to them."

Harry hastily nods as he swam away with what he has learned today.

Starella made way towards the Squid and asked,"Why didn't you tell the prince the truth?"

"He's not ready to learn the truth."

"Then, I do hope our prince be ready for the outcome."

"No one really is prepared to confront the truth and what lays ahead in their path."

* * *

Copyrights go to their rightful owners. This is just for entertainment.

**Peter Andersson as the Squid**

**Julie Andrews as Starella**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since young Harry Potter spoke to the Squid he avoided his friends like the plague even Neville who was worried for him didn't have time to speak when Harry ran away from the lake.

Ron and Hermione were stumped not knowing what is this sudden change of their friend's attitude.

Harry who was been his juvenile self was doing his charms essay. He may steer clear of his friends but he ain't deaf especially since their "hush voices" were stentorian.

"You go ask him Ronald Weasley." Hermione forcible gestures Ron to go speak to their friend.

Ron knows that when Hermione uses his name in that tone the situation is very serious. The youngest redhead male Weasley awkwardly made his way towards the black haired boy who's lighting scar was half covered as he furiously scribbled on his essay.

"Harry, uh...Hermione and I are worried for you mate and ever since your swim you haven't been acting like yourself and Neville has been moping for not going with you in that swim. I...we were wondering if we did something for you not to speak to us."

Harry did feel bad on his treatment to Neville for it was harsh on his part for he will later apologize for but how can he tell his friends that he has a another different talent from theirs with a new heritage. On top of it he's no longer just Harry or the boy who lived, but also a prince of a mythical kingdom and has the weight on top of his shoulders.

He really wanted to tell his friend but thought of Ron's reaction will be when he barely got his best friend back and knowing Hermione will want some type of proof or just tell him to speak with one of the professors or directly speak to Professor Dumbledore.

Instead he just decided to omit the truth and say," I'm just tired Ron. I feel under the weather with the pressure of the second task."

"Oh," Ron dumbly responds. "That explains everything for Hermione has been nagging me if I did something to make you not speak to us. I've should of guessed it was this. Just remember your not alone mate, you have us."

"Thanks Ron. It means a lot having you and Hermione as friends." Harry sheepishly smiled for Ron uncomfortably not used of gratitude just nods.

"What are friends for but you are going to explain to Hermione why you didn't speak to us during this two weeks."

Harry inwardly cringed. It didn't help seeing his friend with a determined look of anticipation for sometimes he wished to face the dragon once more.

After, he explained to Hermione who in return berated him and later hugged him for being foolish of pushing them away. He guessed that in some part he was foolish thinking they won't notice his demeanour. Also, apologized to Neville who no longer looked guilt ridden.

Comfortably that how his body feels as he lays in his bed looking at his four poster bed until he unconsciously sleeps.

* * *

During the night many creatures were sensing the changing atmosphere of their surroundings not knowing if it's foreshadowing something good or bad.

"Can you sense it?" The Squid asked Starella.

"I certainly do. Is the prince isn't it?"

"Yes, his powers are awakening."

" He already displayed some of his powers. What do you mean trying to awaken?"

"It's not enough."

"What do you mean not enough?He seemed very in control in his last visit." She tilts her head to look at the Squid.

"He seemed in control but his powers manifest itself based on his emotions which he has no control of. That's why I asked Tamaki to contact our king to visit Harry."

"Has the king replied?"

"Yes, he will make an appearance to the second task."

"So the situation is very severe for you to contact the king."

"Yes, you and I know that this climate change can only be our prince doing. If this is little of the display when our prince is in his best but if he is provoked there's no telling in the aftermath. If someone discovers his displays of power will take advantage of him and that is why I asked for our king for he will guide the prince."

"It's for the best then."

"Yes."

"Then, I will notify everyone to prepare for the Kings arrival."

The squid waved his tentacle for Starella has approval to notify everyone.

"I do hope our prince does hold on a little while longer." He spoke to himself.

* * *

February twenty-four has come for the champions to be challenged in their second task it has made news throughout the three magical schools having mixed emotions of excitement. Many had a certain support for the four contenders, for the four champions were nervous or simply they were cold in their swimwear looking out of the ordinary compared to the audience who were wearing their warm clothes. For they were lucky of the bunch.

Sometimes, Harry did wonder what went through the people who organised this event to do it in winter instead of at least do it in summer and not freeze his arse off. Harry really wanted to put a stinging hex at Barty Crouch, Bagman and Dumbledore for not making sure the age line worked well or have people stationed to monitor the dumb cup. Harry can't dwell on something he has no control of.

Like many of the teenage boys, Harry noticed Fleur's attire but comparing to the other male teenagers he wasn't in a drooling mess and thought the young half quarter veela was terrified with a panicked look. He swore he heard her say she was coming for Gabrielle whoever that was and didn't put too much thought in the matter. It also reminded him of his friends didn't show up at least to show him support. He was grateful for having Neville but sometimes he overwhelmed him with his different plants for it didn't help him calm down his nerves. On top of it gillyweed that has fifty - fifty probability of working even if Neville and Dobby went out of their way to help him.

Harry could of have swear the climate was beginning to chill from how it felt earlier and the wind started to pick up. He could hear from the stands the Weasley twins still taking bets for he wondered what they are doing with all that money most of the time. Knowing them they probably going to create something amazing in the end.

Harry still in the company of Seamus, Dean, and Neville. For the three of his friends advising him better ways to swim. Until Professor Dumbledore started to speak.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure, of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion,now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough."

Harry making way came across professor Moody who ordered him," Put that in your mouth."

Harry still listening to professor Dumbledore as he stared at the Black Lake for it has been some time he hasn't been in there since that day.

"Except for this."

Harry took professor Moody's advice and put the gillyweed in his mouth as he listened to his headmaster,"They will have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the start of the canon." The canon went off for the three champions went in.

Harry who was holding on the rail couldn't help but be affected by the gillyweed for it was burning him probably it wouldn't have felt this way for the sideeffects for he was experiencing were for someone with non of his abilities,for he was already a fishboy maybe he should practiced on his abilities and not rely on this even the pats Moody gave him on the back had no effects for it didn't change until he felt the paranoid professor pushed him. Rude he thought.

In the end it was one way to do it. Still rude he thought, he could've had some allergic reaction or drowned to his death.

He couldn't stop the stinging sensation for a moment he felt gills on his neck until they disappeared from his body and throbbing stopped and he didn't feel it anymore but for sure he was losing his oxygen.

Harry then recalled the Squid's words "My prince stop trying to breathe just become one with the water."

Yes, he pondered for he need to accept the changes for he felt his body change.

For some crazy idea came to mind. He swam faster to the surface and made a flip for he heard the cheers and relief of some of the people.

He swam and tried to speak to the fish which most answered the same they can't help him his task even if he is their prince but they hinted on to follow the music.

He swam within the kelp forest for the light was diminishing as he swam away from the surface.

Until, he saw a mermaid swam past him and too close to his liking. To see a mermaid can only be one thing is that he is close to the colony. Harry kept swimming at not becoming aware of someone observing him, for he was too busy to acknowledge for he was trying to reach for his not so missing friends, and reached for Ron was still some sort of an enchanted sleep along with Hermione, Cho, and a smaller version of Fleur.

Many of the merpeople were staring at their prince for all of them were given an order to do nothing but to keep an eye on him.

Harry need to get his friends released and he took notice of the knot on his friend, he untied the knot on Ron's ankle, until he heard the screeching of the merpeople and turned to see Cedric release Cho.

Harry seeing Cedric pointed his watch for one thing can mean time was running out.

He was about to unbind Hermione when the vicious merfolk guards pointed their tridents at him.

"But she's my friend too." Harry tried to reason with them.

"Only one."

"The Squid gave his word that to come to my treasure."

The main guard spoke,"We kept our promise for they aren't."

The Selkie eyes filled with terror leaving Harry confused for one moment they are against him rescuing his friend, and the next they are swimming away, which seemed odd but whatever is behind him is more dangerous enough to leave their post.

He was scared to look behind but his Gryffindor self turned around to see a shark. A motherfucking SHARK. What is a shark doing here of all places? Now thinking on it he didn't even have any information of the Black Lake. Harry didn't wanted to get eaten for he moved out of the shark's razor sharp jaws.

The shark didn't eat him for it snaps Hermione's rope from what he saw a half sharks head and the body of a man for it could only mean Krum. At least Hermione will be okay with Krum.

Harry swam to Ron and waited for Fleur's appearance but found none and decided to set the girl free.

He took both of them but he started to struggle with the weight and stopped to lose concentration on his power.

Grindylows were hiding seeing the prince struggle wanted to help him but they had orders to obey.

They rushed in and started to attack.

Harry seeing no other choice to let Ron and Delacour go for their own safety.

One of the Grindylow who didn't take part of the attack saw that pesky human and nuisance veela girl fading from view.

Harry was starting to get angry having those teeth biting him and wrapping their tentacles around his skin.

The Grindylow leader seeing the expression of the prince knew it was time to reel his companions and commanded them to stop.

Harry taken by surprise saw they stopped until one made way said," I bring a message my prince for it requires of you to come alone tomorrow morning. Now hurry."

He took the small creature words to heed.

"Ascendio"

* * *

"My King you saw the boy has potential."

"He does."

"He shown qualities that he is willing to protect others than endanger them and he passed what you have set upon him."

"My king, Starella is correct for all of us were witnesses of the boys accomplishments."

"I will speak to Harry Potter tomorrow if he's willing to accept."

"So you are taking him?"

"Yes, he's my cousin's son. Even if I asked all of you to take part in all of this is because too many attacks have happened against Atlantis and that includes my half brother Orm and I wanted to see what type of person Harry is."

The Squid wondering couldn't help to ask,"I have a question my king and I don't want to intrude but why do all of this."

"I went to visit Petunia and her husband, and both seemed very rude people,Lily was right about her sister, and I was hoping he wasn't like them for they raised him.

"The boy seemed nice and he was surprised to learn he had more living family members."

"That is if he does come tomorrow."

"If he does then you hope he doesn't have his mother's temper for he will be wondering why he was threatened by the Selkie, he was almost devoured by the Grindylow, and I told him he wasn't going to be harmed along with his treasure."

Arthur groans," I sometimes hate you Squid."

The Squid gave a hearty laugh. Starella shakes her head as she sighs.

"Laugh it all you want Squid," sarcastically says Arthur.

* * *

**What do you guys thought of the chapter? **

**I really hope you guys liked it. Obviously, Harry doesn't have control of his powers for he needs to learn like everybody else even if he seems like he does he doesn't. **

**I'm going to go with Jason Mamoa's Aquaman even though their's the actor from Smallville or whatever goes your way.**

**Wallace Shawn as the Leader of the Grindylow **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had the misfortune of stumbling onto the dead body of the one and only Barty Crouch. As if his life needed more unwanted attention. Heck, he is no Elton John and even he didn't get unnecessary spotlight. There were times he wondered if the wizards from Britain had loose screws. During that time many were asking him the same or similar questions on whether he saw something out of the ordinary and even some suspected of him because if he had the "ability to enter in a tournament" then he can get away with "murder". The things these people come up with for it left him with the option of either facepalming and cry of embarrassment. Good thing he had his friends and Hagrid for witnesses that they were approximately close to him and it would have been ridiculous to kill someone with other witnesses around and get caught. Outrageous events happens to him for sometimes he felt jinxed.

The professors, ministry aurors and including the Minister of magic were in panic state like headless chickens but in the end the Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge decided to hush this up. It wouldn't do good for the press to know a dead body was discovered in Hogwarts grounds by a fourteen year old boy who is an unwilling participant of the Triwizard tournament, for that same student discovers the dead body of a ministry official, who also has visions of an ugly de-gnomeless bald baby Voldemort.

After all the sabbatical fiasco, Harry took Hermione's advice of speaking to professor Dumbledore, only for him to stumble on a weird contraption after the adults left him alone in Headmaster's office.

Having to seen something from the past left Harry perturbed and to see Barty Crouch Sr. sentence his only son, and to know Barty Crouch Jr. took part in torturing Neville's parents. Harry now understood why Neville felt tormented by that reminder when they had to learn the three unforgivable spells. He realized, he failed as a friend, and to not involve Neville.

Harry stumbled out to look at his surroundings to see the stone basin shimmering in the cabinet in front of him,and Albus Dumbledore standing next to it.

"Curiosity isn't a sin Harry,but you should exercise with caution."

Professor Dumbledore answering Harry's unspoken question,"It's a pensieve very useful if like me you find your mind that we bit stretched it allows me to see one small things. I've already seen how I've searched and searched for something some small detail something I might have overlooked something that would explain where these terrible things have happened if it's time I get close to an answer it slips away what's maddening."

"Professor?" he said again. "Yes, Harry?"said Dumbledore. "Er . . . could I ask you about . . . that court thing I was in . . . in the Pensieve?"  
"You could," said Dumbledore heavily. "I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly than others . . . particularly now. . . ."

"You know — you know the trial you found me in? The one with Crouch's son? Well . . . were they talking about Neville's parents?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a very sharp look. "Has Neville never told you why he has been brought up by his grandmother?"he said. Harry shook his head, wondering, as he did so, how he could have failed to ask Neville this, in almost four years of knowing him.

"Yes, they were talking about Neville's parents," said Dumbledore. "His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard."

"So they're dead?"said Harry quietly.

"No," said Dumbledore, his voice full of a bitterness Harry had never heard there before. "They are insane. They are both in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognize him."

Harry sat there, horror-struck. He had never known . . . never, in four years, bothered to find out . . .

"The Longbottoms were very popular," said Dumbledore. "The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottoms' evidence was — given their condition — none too reliable."

"Sir, Mr. Crouch's son, what exactly happened to him."

"He was sent to Azkaban, destroyed Barty to do it but he had no choice the evidence was do you ask?"

"It's just that I...I had a dream about him it was in the summer before school. In the dream I was in a house, Voldemort was there only he wasn't quite human and Wormtail was there too and his son."

"Has there been others like these dream?"

"Yes, always the same one. Sir... these dreams , what I see, you don't think it's actually happening do you?"

"I think it's unwise for you to linger over these dreams Harry, I think it's best that you simply..."

Dumbledore puts up his wand and pulls a quivering string of magic out from his head.

"Cast them away."

"Harry," he said as Harry reached the door. "Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready."  
"Yes, Professor,"said Harry, turning to go.

* * *

After, leaving the Headmaster's office Harry didn't feel assured by Dumbledore's words for his subconscious was telling him there was more to the story for the professor withheld information from him.

Harry not taking notice of the people in the common room went straight to his shared dormitory.

"Hey, Harry."

Hearing Neville's voice made him remember what he learned of his year mate's parents. He knew the last thing Neville wanted his pity. In someway tragically, they both lost their parents even if Neville's are alive with no knowledge of their son, but they still have the hope if some unexpected discovery to bring the Longbottoms back to their normal selves.

"Hey, Neville."

"Are you okay? You look pale..."

"I'm fine. I was with professor Dumbledore and we talked about stuff." Harry said, noticing Neville holding the same book he received from professor Moody.

The quiet boy understood Harry wasn't going to say anything regards to the headmaster and continued his reading.

Harry taking the opportunity asked his friend," Neville would you want to have breakfast with Ron, Hermione and myself?"

Neville was surprised to be invited.

"Yes... uh... thank you Harry."

"We're friends Neville." Harry reminded the boy who smiled. "Harry, if you need help or something, I'll stand besides you."

"Thank you Neville, and you can count on me as well."

Harry's curiosity decided to ask," Is that book good?"

"Yeah, professor Moody learned of my affinity for my liking of plants."

From there both boys had a conversation for Harry was impressed by Neville's dedication and knowledge of plants for it left him with many questions.

"Neville, you have an extensive knowledge of plants that you could'vie been on top of potions class."

"Harry, you do remember what my boggart was. Do you?"

Harry unconsciously soured his thoughts of the one only greasy git of Snape.

"Yeah..."

Harry taking notice of Neville's wand looked worn out but taken care of unlike when Ron used Charlie's wand.

"Neville, I don't want to sound rude ... but is that your wand?"

"No," he gloomily mutters. "It was my father's wand, my gran thought it would fit me for she always said that he was brave, and I can be brave like him..."

"So that's why you-" Neville interrupts him.

"I'm a complete failure."

"No, I was going to say that wand isn't compatible for Mr. Ollivander told me the first time I went to his shop that using another's wand won't work,and your grandmother should know this."

"Oh"

"It's not my business or nothing but as a friend, I recommend you to write to your grandmother and explain to her why you're doing badly in classes for the wand is holding you back from expanding your potential as a wizard,and I don't think you want some accident to happen in ruining your father's wand."

The young man sitting there thinking over what Harry told him and decided to listen to him and at least write to his grandmother and put his father's wand in the case next to his mother's wand.

"Thank you Harry, I'll go write to my gran."

Harry went ahead to get ready to sleep seeing Neville writing to his grandmother.

* * *

"Father, I didn't! I didn't, I swear it . Father, don't send me back to the dementors ... No! Mother no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him! I'm your son! I'm your son...

Harry Potter was tossing and turning in his sleep just by hearing Barty Crouch Jr.'s words kept repeating over and over. He wanted this nightmare to end. Only, to see his dream changed for he saw the silhouette of a tall muscular man wearing a long red cloak who Harry saw the man carrying in his right hand a hammer. A hammer?

Then, he heard it.

"Harry"

Harry knew that voice anywhere, his dream like self started to walk towards the forest where he can hear his mother's voice like a moth to a flame, and he ran.

"Mum"

"Harry "

"Mum, I'm right here." He frantically turned everywhere to listen to her, at this point he was just waiting, standing by, and waiting to run to at the direction of her voice.

He came to a halt, the voice spoke,"Harry." A very foreign female voice he never heard of, but somehow this unknown individual was very comforting like a mother should to it's child.

Harry saw the silhouette of the woman who spoke to him having her arms wide open at arms should be very weary of the unknown woman but he felt safe like home.

"Aren't you going to hug your mother?" He decided to hug her.

Suddenly,the wind was blowing him away from her reach and it didn't matter how many steps he took forward for this invisible force pushed him away.

In a chocked up voice she screamed,"HARRY."

He shoot up from his dream only to see the sun rays illuminating inside the boys dorm. He ran his hand down his face to feel sweat, he got up and grabbed his clothes, and made his way to the loo.

As,the shower head cold water cascade behind his naked back. Many questions were going through his mind and wondering who was that man with the hammer and the woman claiming to be his mother. One thing was for certain he needed to go see the King of Atlantis.

* * *

The winter morning is cold, even if Harry was wearing warm layers of clothes additionally using a warming charm his cold breath indicates the outside freezing temperature,during the walk he can hear the crunching leaves under his shoes, making his way towards the Black Lake.

Now, that he was here he changed into his swimmers.

"Here I go," he said to himself and exposed himself to the cold freezing water.

He concentrated his features to change and swam to the Squid's home. It didn't hurt to ask if one of the fishes if the King was at the Squid's home which luckily for him he was.

"Harry James Potter Evans, step closer," a deep voice answered, and who was Harry to deny the king's request. He saw the man sitting on a throne for it was covered in seaweed, Harry seeing him saw a brown skinned man with a strong muscled broad shoulder man covered in tattoos, who might as well rip him apart like a twig.

He swam closer seeing for the first time the man has a stern face that can be interpreted as "Don't fuck with me or I'll kill you," he had golden eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair with blonde tips and a thick beard of medium length. Harry visibly gulp for the first time seeing the big trident on the man's hand. The merfolk were very overprotective of their king and observing him whether he is a threat.

"Do you know why I asked for you?"

"I just know that we're family and I have atlantian heritage as you can see."

"You don't have to tell me. I can see for myself. Do you know the reason why I asked for you?"

"No"

"The Squid might've mentioned to you are the prince since we share blood through your grandmother and my mother in making us family. I have no heirs you are a prince at the moment and as such you are to be raised and taught of the Atlantian customs. In order to do that you have to go to Atlantis with me."

Harry always wanted to leave the Dursley household but he didn't know Arthur to completely go live with him even though he was full on board with his godfather Sirius and he certainly didn't want to be a pampered prince like high and mighty Malfoy.

"I know what I'm asking of you is a lot but is not just for you to go with me, but for you to also control your powers. If the Squid is correct for the most time he is. You don't have much control over them and I saw it with my own eyes when you had both your friend and the little girl."

Harry was baffled for he blinked too many times to grasp what his relative told him,"Wait ... did you just say you were there?"

"Yeah," he says, he shrugs not understanding the big deal.

Harry got thinking and remember how vicious the creatures were towards him.

In a deathly tone that the very lake would've frozen, when Harry spoke,"If you where here. How come you didn't help or stopped that madness? Then why was I ATTACKED?"

Harry yelled the last part for many creatures including those who were at event such as the few merfolk sheepishly looked away.

Arthur couldn't help to cringe in the inside for the boy reminded him of Lily, as the angry teenager standing before him was furious for that is understatement, and he saw how the water was moving at the emotions of the teenager if anybody saw closely for some might pass it as a figment of their imagination.

"Harry take control of your emotions." Harry's anger was controlling him to the point that many started to notice a small looking hurricane in the water.

"You would've let them hurt me. How can I trust you? You're a stranger to me who ... who ... I was stuck with my mum's sister and her husband and with their son who hated me for what I am. I later learn that I still have a relative alive with no knowledge of their existence."

"You shouldn't trust me."

Harry falters at the statement. Arthur notices the change of the atmosphere came to a halt just as Harry's emotions.

"Wha...at?"

"Given the circumstances you went through you shouldn't trust me but I think trust should be earned not given."

"Most would try for to convince me to trust them," he says quietly.

"They would but you and I aren't "normal" at what society claims us especially family who don't understand our abilities. I understand what you're going through but this time you have me to help you. Just right now you lost control of your powers if you don't train them the right way then you will harm someone accidentally and that burden will fall on top of your shoulders."

Harry saw most of the sea creatures frightened of him wondering if his friends will see him with those eyes filled with fear if he lashes out and he knew what he needed to ask,"What of my friends or my school and my godfather?"

"You'll see them, Atlantis has a school, and my wife Mera is in charge of those who are willing to learn magic in which you don't require to use a wand."

"Can I think on it?"

"I can only give you two days."

* * *

Harry tried to enjoy his breakfast with his friends and Neville enjoying the conversation with Hermione of the many benefits of plant properties of healing. Ron eating his food as usual.

Harry couldn't help to move his scrambled eggs around his plate thinking over Arthur's expiration date.

"Mate you should eat something," spoke Ron, who noticed his friend quiet demure.

Hermione hearing Ron speak to Harry halted her conversation with Neville to truly see her friend hasn't touched his food.

"Harry is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No"

"Are you sure,Harry?" Timidly asked Neville.

"Yes, Neville. I just had a rough night," he says, which is not far from the truth.

Ron and Hermione knowing that recently their friend has been having nightmares, for Ron couldn't help but to ask,"Is it the dreams again,Harry?"

"Did professor Dumbledore say anything why you have them?" Asked a curious Hermione wondering why Harry was having this frequent dream. Even, she went as far searching in the library to come empty handed.

"No, it wasn't the same one but professor Dumbledore said is better not to think much of it."

Neville been out of the loop about what the three were talking about.

Harry needed to clear his head.

"I'm going for a walk ," he finally said. He stood up only to see the three of his friends also standing up.

"We're going with you," said Ron.

"No, I meant alone but I'll meet you when class starts."

Noticing both on Hermione and Ron faces wanted to argue against his choice until Neville understood and intervening before both can comment.

"We understand Harry, we will see you during class." He said, for Harry gave him a grateful look.

* * *

Harry being alone on his stroll catch the oddest sight before him stood a girl with dirty blonde hair with Ravenclaw robes and shoe less with dirty feet. He followed the girls tilted head to see a pair of shoes dangling from the ceiling.

Deciding to help her.

"Thank you, my prince." Her soft dream like voice, made Harry freeze in his tracks , and have a whiplash to look at girl before him.

His unsteady voice asked,"What did you say?" The girl before him unfazed by what she said.

"I said thank you my Prince. Isn't't that what the sea community call you. My friend Starella told me."

Harry observing her trying to see if she has any relations to the sea life.

"Are you-" Harry didn't get to finish his question when he was interrupted by her.

" My ancestors were. Most people don't believe me of Atlantis being real."

"Just call me Harry. I never got to know your name."

"Luna Lovegood.I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me 'Loony' Lovegood, actually."

Harry have heard of her but he never interacted with her until now. He seriously didn't know how to respond to her being called Loony. Yeah, she might come of inattentive but she seemed smart to know something about him that one does and she was wise in a sense.

Instead, he asks," Why were your shoes up there?"

"All my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect the Nargles are behind it." She answered him.

Harry was very doubtful that whatever this Nargles were behind it.

"Do you want me to help you find your shoes. Wherever this Nargles left them at?"

Luna smiled at Harry and nods.

Both of them talked for Harry felt relieved to speak to someone who knew. She even pointed things that were seemingly making sense.

Harry was still struggling with his choice until Luna noticed he need hear those words her mother spoke to her once.

"My mum always said things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end. If not always in the way we expect."

Both teens looking at the last pair of her shoes dangling from the optimistic Harry knew that he was onto a new adventure.

"Thank you, Luna."

* * *

**This chapter was the longest I've written. **

**I wanted Harry to interact with Neville and Luna in this chapter.**

**For, those who have seen the film understand that Harry didn't even bother asking of Neville like as if he didn't matter along with his parents so I put a little of the book, if anyone who has read that part.**

**That part where Neville needed a new wand is a little push that Harry gave him to become that person later on. **

**Arthur understands Harry in very similar ways but he wasn't the indicated person to change Harry's decision.**

**Luna is the friend Harry needed at the moment that she can make an impact on Harry's decision.**

**Obviously, all rights go to Marvel, DC and Harry Potter. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Friends never say Goodbye

Harry's friends found it odd of Harry to involve Luna in their midst during dinner, besides the fact he first went to directly speak to their headmaster, and seeing their potions master steaming with anger probably anybody's guess he might've wanted to deduct points or hand out detentions to the one and only Harry Potter.

Many wondering why Harry went to speak to the Headmaster but Harry didn't say anything for his lips were sealed. Introductions with Luna were awkward and to eventually it loosen them up.

Sometimes, Ron and Harry found it amusing to see a frazzled Hermione trying to prove Luna wrong and what she spoke about imaginary animals didn't exist, especially Nargles. Neville, didn't know Luna personally to understand if she was pulling their leg or that's her everyday personality, but he still found her fascinating for she had useful information on animals and plants. She even convinced them to follow the Quibbler, well most of them for Hermione wasn't convinced, and Neville's grandmother subscribed the Daily Prophet(in other words he has no choice).

After dinner, Harry and his friends along with Neville sat down away from the rest of their fellow housemates in the common room.

Harry was beyond nervous for his hands shook frequently and the words didn't seem to come out. The three noticing his unsteady behavior for Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Harry?" she asked. Harry almost lost his balance,he steadily grabbed his chair bringing him out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat before speaking," I...I... I have to tell you something."

"You can tells us anything, mate," said Ron looking at his friend.

"You must have noticed that I have been acting odd lately. It started since Neville accompanied me at the Black Lake and it's because I discovered something."

The three nod agreement.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I might be leaving Hogwarts."

"What!" The three exclaimed out loud for them to gain attention from their housemates. Not knowing three gingers siblings of Ron were listening in.

Harry trying to hush them.

"What do you mean you're leaving." Demands an outraged Hermione, who is glaring at Harry,and if anyone was close enough they would notice her hair has a mind of it's own for it began to curl.

The three waiting for an explanation.

"I found out that I have another relative besides the Dursleys. He came to see me in the second task. We eventually talked if I wanted to go live with him."

"Everybody said the Dursleys are your only living relatives and even professor Dumbledore said so,"Hermione in her bossy tone of voice.

"Yeah, mate, how can this person really be your family when he could all be a Death Eater in disguise," said a Ron, who was suspicious of this unknown relative.

Neville nods in agreement.

Harry calmly explains to them,"He's not and we're going to speak with Dumbledore."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he suddenly this person comes out of nowhere." Ron says,as he stares at Harry.

"I know, he just came out of nowhere but like any person he thought my aunt Petunia had a change of heart for taking me in after my parents... died, since I am the only link to her sister, and he didn't know about my life for all he knew was my aunt wrote to him to never ever acknowledge her as family and wrote on "my behalf" I didn't want to ever see him."

"Then, why didn't he visit?" Asked Neville, who was curious to the answer.

"He did but I wasn't around for I was helping Ms. Figg with her groceries at the time. All, I remember seeing a big man walking away from Private Drive, since most of the time nothing spectacular goes around there, and he was someone who came out of the blue."

Hermione and Ron know that there's some sort of protection that surrounds Harry. They knew the person might have good intentions to allow him to be near the house.

"How does he know about magic?" Asked Hermione who had an interrogate stare.

"His wife."

Both of the boys felt at ease with Harry's answer. Hermione might accept it but she suspected Harry knows more than what he said but decided to leave it at that for now. Harry knows he will be pestered by Hermione for he will tell them before if the decision comes to pass for him to leave.

"I have to go and speak to Dumbledore or else Snape will think I'm up to no good." Harry standing from his chair seeing his friends thoughtful looks of turmoil not completely sure if they would lose their friend.

"Yeah... you should or else the greasy bat will come up with an excuse to give you detention," Ron voices his distaste for the Head of house Slytherin.

"Ron," Hermione exclaims indignant. Harry hiding his grin from Hermione.

"What!"

"He's our professor and we should give him some respect." Hermione chastise him. Ron might cringe a little but that didn't stop him from speaking his mind.

"Respect, I will give it to him when he stops been a miserable insufferable greasy giant bat,and he miraculously give us O+ on our report cards."

Neville signals Harry to leave since both of them knew this verbal argument was going to take a while. Harry thanks Neville and seeing Hermione and Ron in their little bubble argument.

* * *

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry in the inside was a nervous wreak that he didn't noticed the two people walking behind him.

"Well ... well ... look who we have here, Little sister." Spoke a young masculine voice with an accent somewhat close to the Bulgarians.

"I know brother. A cub. All alone." Anybody who heard the female speak will have goosebumps shivering down their spines.

Harry grinned knowing who they were turned around to see the Slytherin twins.

"I see the snakes decided to come out of hiding."

Both twins grinned at the young boy.

The young female broke the silence,"Aren't you going to hug your big sister, little brother."

Harry wasn't going to pass up a hug especially from Wanda.

"Hey,sis." He says, hugging her for it was joined by the older male teenager.

"What are you doing out all alone?" Asks, the oldest teen who is physically fit, black hair with blue eyes ,and has attractive facial features.

"I need to go speak with Dumbledore."

"Is something wrong?" Asks a very concerned Wanda. She like her fraternal twin is an attractive young lady, who has brown reddish hair with brown eyes, and a nice smile. Unless she displays her mischievous smile, then she is up to no good, and that is the moment you have to run far away from her clutches.

"My mother's cousin came to see me and he wants to speak with Dumbledore to allow me to live with him."

Both twins telepathically speak to each other with their facial expressions.

Wanda decided to speak for Pietro and herself, "What do you want, Harry?"

"You know what I want ... like any child without the love of a ... blood family who is willing to care."

Both twins understanding the sentiment of losing both of their parents but comparing Harry to their selves they at least remember their parents even if it has to come out in a tragedy in the end. Unlike, Harry has one memory of his mother's death and craving for family love.

In their unfortunate circumstances, at the age of nine the twins were led to live with their eccentric great aunt Arabella Fig aka the Cat first time they met Harry was lost looking for a missing cat of their own aunt. Period. A scrawny black haired boy with a weird lightning shaped scar on his forehead and green emerald eyes, who was underfed wearing over sized clothes that might as well fit on a pig. They realized those second hand clothes are from his pig of a broken glasses taped up with infinite number of times Dudley and his gang punched him.

That somewhat stopped Dudley's gang from picking on Harry,for they were scared of the twins, and many thought Wanda was a witch which they aren't far from the truth.

The three being orphans and outcasts from the neighborhood they created a bond. A sibling bond. One they hope to have for the rest of their lives.

Their was a time they were sadden to not tell Harry they have magical abilities, going to a magical school, and on top of that not tell him of his origins and the unexplained phenomena around him.

Wanda and Pietro were glad when Harry received his many letters. They were able to warn him before hand not to get sorted in Slytherin for certain families who were and are in the same circles of Voldemort still had a grudge with him. Even, if the sorting hat wanted Harry in Slytherin he knew the dangers and have to deal the nuisance of Malfoy no thank you. Harry did feel bad the twins having to hear the bouncing blonde ferret hear his immense hatred of him.

There were times Pietro wanted to punch the daylights of Malfoy if it wasn't for Wanda to stop him from making a reckless decision.

Good thing they met the Weasley twins even if they are in the same year. If it wasn't for the connection they have with Harry for they were able to prank Malfoy and his gang and once in a while just to cheer the students. The Weasley twins took the credit of any prank they helped create with the Maximoff twins who rather be anonymous, and who would believe that they the Slytherin students prank on anyone for everyone to see the Maximoff twins keep to themselves.

It was difficult for the three to have to keep public appearances. One,their house rivalry. Two,many people would think Harry was manipulated by the twins using "dark magic". Three, it will endanger their lives if word gets out for Harry's enemies will use that against them.

"If ... you do go live with him, we will support your decision, as long this makes you happy, Harry."

Pietro staring intently at Harry, as he gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"As my brother said we will be there for you, and you always have to visit and communicate with us."

Harry's eyes were becoming moist for his vision had began to blurry.

"Thanks, no worries if it does come to pass, I will always try to make contact with my big brother and sister."

Wanda launched herself and hugged Harry along with Pietro not too behind.

Wanda firmly tells him,"You're always family even if we don't share blood got that."

Harry nods at both twins.

He weakly smiles at the family he chose to be part of, and tells them,"Always."

* * *

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Standing outside the Headmaster's office was making Harry beyond nervous, after all this is his future he is making, and there's no turning back now.

Harry took a deep breath in and exhale,and he slowly turned the door knob. Hearing the abrupt conversation stop by his arrival.

Looking up to see professor Dumbledore across from him and Arthur sitting next to an empty seat reserved for him.

"Please,take a seat, Harry. We have many things to discuss." Albus Dumbledore gestures Harry to sit in the empty chair.

Once, he had sat down, he received the stares of both men, and the Headmaster offers his famous lemon drops to him and Arthur.

"No, thank you, professor."

"Thank you but no." Arthur subtly shakes his head.

The headmaster obviously couldn't resist to eat his lemon drops. Both of his guests waiting for him to speak.

Arthur instead breaks the silence and gets to the point.

"I want to take Harry to live with me."

Albus finishing his candy looks at Arthur intently.

"I recalled you aren't his guardian. Harry's guardianship is obtained by the Dursleys. Who he is related to his aunt, who is none other than your cousin Petunia."

"Well, the whole reason I came here was so that I could bring Harry home with me," Arthur answers.

"Hold on a moment," Dumbledore interrupts, putting on a serious air. "Harry cannot leave. There are things you do not know. Outside of the Dursleys home, Harry is in grave danger." Arthur frowns deeply, his demeanor urging Dumbledore to keep talking.

"This is quite a long story," Dumbledore suggests with a deep sigh. He looks deeply sad, not that Harry can blame him. The story of Voldemort is hardly a pleasant one.

"So you must understand King Orin, as long as the blood protection spell remains in place, Voldemort, nor his followers, can harm him," Dumbledore says to finish the story.

After a brief moment of silence, Arthur slowly shakes his head. "I must disagree that household is the safest place for Harry, even if Petunia is family." When Dumbledore moves to speak again, Arthur cuts him off. "Believe me, I am not underestimating this Dark Wizard. In my experience it is safer to assume any enemy is a dangerous one, but there is more to consider here than just a blood protection spell."

"It may have skipped your notice, but my cousin and her husband have been particularly poor guardians." Arthur cuts Dumbledore off, before he even gets a chance to speak. "Don't say it's fine. It is most assuredly is not fine."

"I have only hear them speak ill about Harry and wished for me to take him off their hands, both of them have been downright cruel and hostile within my two visits. Only a few days ago their son admitted the things he did to Harry throughout his years."

Arthur looks back towards Dumbledore. "You may not think I have the right, seeing as I haven't been a part of Harry's life, but I will not allow my cousin's child to stay with people who would treat him in such a way. Lily's sacrifice shouldn't be in vain for her only hoping for a better future for her son."

Dumbledore strokes his beard as he ponders what Arthur is saying. "You're right of course. I admit I did not know that Harry was so mistreated, but the wards still make the Dursleys home safe from Voldemort and his followers. Their importance cannot be understated."

Arthur scoffs in disbelief. "Atlantis has the strongest wards in the world. Atlantean Magisters have been adding to our cities' protection for thousands of years. There's no safer place on the planet than Poseidonis, our capital. Not to mention the fact that the people on the surface doubt our very existence, and even if they didn't, Poseidonis is on the bottom of the ocean cloaked by countless enchantments. Harry would be better protected there than anywhere you could find on the surface."

"Perhaps that is true, but-" Dumbledore begins.

Harry speaks over the top of him. Dumbledore lost the right to make decisions for Harry when he just dropped him off in his aunt's doorstep, his mother's cousin whose there to take him to an actual home, were he would be accepted by his freakish self. Really home. "I want to go with you," Harry tells Arthur. The man's entire face lights up. No doubt he's been worried that Harry wouldn't actually want to go with him.

"You're certain, Harry? Once you leave this house the blood protection falls," Dumbledore says slowly, looking very uncertain.

Harry nods. "I know you mean well, but it's my life and my decision… I want to go with Arthur."

Dumbledore sighs and lets his chin drop to his chest in defeat. "Very well, if it is what you want. But can I make a request of you, King Orin?"

Arthur nods slowly, but to Harry it seems very noncommittal. It's strange to see. In every situation he's seen Dumbledore in, he's always seemed in control of the situation. Here though, Arthur clearly holds all the cards. He seems to simply exude authority, probably comes from being a King.

"I've been making sure that Harry is protected for a long time. As much as you seem to have his best interests at heart, I don't know you, and I care very much about his well being. I want to make sure he is safe. Therefore I would ask that a representative from our world accompany him to Atlantis. At least for now."

"It can be arranged," Arthur says, still noncommittal. "Whoever this representative would be, they wouldn't be able to accompany Harry everywhere in Atlantis. The interior of our buildings are free from the water and pressure, and so safe for those from the surface, but outside of those buildings they could never survive. The pressure would kill them instantly."

"Can this representative be my godfather?" Asked Harry.

Albus stroking his beard nods in agreement.

Harry sighs in relief for Sirius won't no longer have to be on the run anymore, including his feeding off rats, and will be close to him.

"Do remember you have to attend to the third task." Dumbledore reminding Harry over his obligation of attending. Harry nods.

"Very well. It was truly an honour to meet you, King Orin. One day you shall have to tell me more about yourself. I am most interested in the existence of Atlantis, and especially of the magic that we must have lost when it sunk," Dumbledore says, sounding every iota like the scholar that his title suggests.

Arthur reaches out to shake Dumbledore's hand. "Then I'll bring my wife Mera along to meet you then. She is a very talented sorceress."

"Well Harry, I shall see you and Arthur in two days' time," Dumbledore says before they finally stepping out of the Headmaster's office door.

"He's an… interesting guy," Arthur points out as they both walk out.

Harry can only agree.

* * *

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

The two days flew by fast before anyone see it. Anybody who knows the golden trio are downcast for many don't have the answer to it. If anyone's guess it involves Harry for they have seen or heard odd things going on that revolves around him.

For those who knew of his leaving were standing at a distance from the Black Lake.

"So... today is the day you leave... huh." Ron said, looking at Harry's packed trunk.

"Yeah," he lamely answered.

Seeing Hermione distant from everyone and says the words for most were thinking.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it.

Harry comforting lays his hand on best friends shoulder.

"Yes," he said, Hermione slightly raises her head, until she nods.

"Promise to write to us." She sternly tells Harry.

"Every week." He smiles at both his friends who have been through a lot with him on this journey.

"I should warn you that Harry might not receive owls," Arthur tells them only for them to deflate their hopes. The King internally wince for he didn't want to let them down but where they are going is in the very deep sea.

"Good thing I had this on me," cheerfully says Sirius who hands Ron and Hermione a mirror. Both were curious about the object only to see a mirror.

"It's a mirror. How is this going to help us?" Ron asks Sirius who hasn't stopped smiling.

"This is a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to Harry, just say his name into it; you'll appear in his mirror and you'll be able to talk in yours."

"Wow," everyone say.

"James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions."

Professor McGonagall sternly looks at Sirius.

Sirius noticing the stare of his former professor quickly adds," Not during your detention, Minnie. Wow, look at the time, I should get going."

Most grin and chuckled at Sirius antics and quickly hands the Maximoff twins and the Weasley twins with instructions to create a two way mirror.

Both sets of twins looking at the instructions in how to modify the two way mirror communicate with each other. For they agreed to keep it to themselves for now.

Ron barely seeing the twins was startled by their presence along with Ginny.

"What are you two doing here along with Ginny, and hanging with Slytherins?" He asked them.

Fred starts,"We overheard your conversation with Harry.

"The other day." Finishes George as that explained everything for his presence with his siblings.

Ron pointing at the Maximoff twins,"Why are they doing here their Slytherins? They would tell the other snakes."

"Ron, they treat Harry as their younger brother," Hermione tells him.

"Wait, you knew." He accusingly points at her.

She shrugs,"Yes, I thought the twins told you for they help them set the pranks."

Ron looks at the twins for an explanation.

"Your friends with Harry," they say at the same time.

"Ginny, Neville and I know," Luna dreamily says.

"It seems everyone knows at least the Squid doesn't," he says in satisfaction.

Arthur broke his bubble and tells him," The Squid knows."

"Oh bloody hell." He yells out.

"Mr. Weasley, behave yourself," Professor McGonagall chastise him.

"Sorry, professor."

Harry tells Ron,"Sorry for not telling you."

Ron sighs," I understand Harry that my history with the Slytherins isn't the best."

Ron lamely grins at Harry before looking at the twins.

"Hurt Harry and I will hex you." He threatened the twins.

"We won't he's our little brother." Wanda soothingly tells the youngest redhead.

"He's family," Pietro firmly tells Ron.

Ron nods but he will keep his eyes on both of them.

"It's time." Arthur tells Harry.

Harry nods and was saying his goodbyes and until everyone decided to do a group hug.

Arthur and Harry were going deep in the Black Lake and Harry turned back to look at his friends.

"It's not a goodbye forever. You will see them in the third task."

"I know. Just as I know friends never say goodbye."

"We should get going for your godfather must be uncomfortable in the bubble head charm."

Harry nods and both Atlantians swam along with Sirius until they stumbled an archway and Arthur summons his the water moves, the clothes he's wearing seem to transfigure completely. By the time it's the entire way up his body, Arthur, or Orin, is wearing green bottoms and gloves, and a bright golden scaled shirt. He stands defiant, regal, even.

Instead of being a simple archway it becomes a portal that looks oddly like a storm or a Hurricane.

Arthur gestures Sirius to go until it was his turn and finally Arthur's turn.

The three of them were greeted with a, "Welcome Home."

* * *

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Far away within the nine realms in a place called Asgard stands as guard and protector of the Bifrost none other than Heimdall. The man wearing golden armor with a curved horned helmet but the most difference of him are his eyes. His orange eyes allows him to see beyond the many souls of any living creature.

He sense the presence of his King. For many know him as the Allfather. The man has the look of a wise man but a warrior dressed for combat.

Heimdall bows to his king.

"Allfather"

"Has Thor mentioned of his son, Harry?"

"No, Allfather for he still believes his son is in Valhalla along with his mother."

Odin sighs.

"I can say he has asked for the mortal."

Odin might have flaws but one thing he see's this mortal a distraction for his son. Yes, she might have helped his son during his banishment. He does find it disdain of her being mentioned or be spoken of. It hurts his old heart not to tell his son that his grandson is alive.

"What report do you have of Harry?"

"The king of Atlantis, Arthur Curry has taken him to Atlantis."

"Good thing for Harry has a long journey ahead of him, he needs to be prepared for the outcome of his path, and especially be ready for the Mad Titan.

"You still believe he's the one of the child of the prophecy, Allfather?"

"Yes"

Heimdall nods.

"My grandson will prevail in his perilous journey."

* * *

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

**I bet you didn't see that coming huh. Last chapter I gave a hint of a certain artist for the title of this chapter. This chapter, I was listening to Friends never say Goodbye by Elton John, and suddenly I was inspired to write.**

**I can say that I was having difficulty of writing, for a moment I really thought I've messed up with the timeline. But bang, I was able to salvage it. Phew.**

**I wanted so badly to introduce the Maximoff twins somewhere during Harry's school year and for they were described during AOU he's fast and she's weird. I also, have plans for both of them later on. I really wanted them to have a sibling bond with Harry even if it's shown very little of it.**

**At the end of this chapter, I was between showing Odin, Thor, and Thanos. So, instead I went for Odin.**

**I have thinking of having fancast as Elizabeth Gillies, Kaya Scodelario,and Alexandra Daddario as Zatanna Zatara. The three actresses have Italian heritage. I leave to you guys to decide for it will make it easier for me visualize who I write. I was also thinking of the actress who played Lyanna from Game of Thrones but I scratched that out.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Little Mermaid

Harry didn't know what to expect when he crossed through that portal. But he's been dreaming of a scenario like this for as long as he can remember. He dreamed that some stranger would come and knock on the door and he would be taken away from the Dursleys. Since going to Hogwarts he hasn't thought of the dream more than a handful of times, not since finding out how his parents had really died. Even so, he's never truly stopped wishing that it would happen. He always wanted to belong in a family.

Yes, he had the Maximoff twins as adopted siblings but they weren't blood related and he didn't have the same bond as they did even if they go out of their way to include him. The Weasleys opened their home to him but he knew deep down he wasn't one of them. Hermione who is his best friend and see's her as his sister has a loving family. He just always wanted to fit in. To have a blood family who cared and accepted him for who he is.

Then, his powers manifested for his Atlantian heritage to awaken. Just when he felt he already belonged only to be known he had other abilities that made him stand out from his friends once again. It seems that fate just likes him to suffer physically and emotionally, to have his parent's lifelong friends and lost relatives to reappear only for them to disappear, and saying it plainly he just feels like an outcast.

Sometimes, it just feels like fate is screwing with him. Yeah, he read the Moirai Greek mythology of the three old ladies who like to knit over someone's life and Harry is starting to believe they are real for they are having a blast in messing with his life. Just great! As if his life ain't FUCKIN' PERFECT!

Also, he learns from Arthur his grandmother was the first born princess of Atlantis. At that moment he really wished for a bludger to hit him in the face. He really wanted to ask her why? At least she could of mention this or written it down. Obviously, Harry as always reassures Arthur, he wants no responsibilities over the throne for Arthur fair and square fought for it.

He also learned, ironically his grandmother Asherah who later renamed herself Ashley had a similar nope scratch that, had the same love story as the Little Mermaid. Talk about cliche. Then, Arthur's mum Atlanta also had the same effect of a love story. Wow! Then, Arthur born on land also fell in love with Mera who was born within the sea as well. He started to see a pattern here. Hopefully, he doesn't get caught up in it. Dang! He bloody fucking jinxed himself... He mentally facepalm himself.

And now his wish kind of became true of leaving the Dursleys hopefully forever unless they seek him out which is unlikely, now it happened very differently, albeit in a very different way than he could have ever imagined. In his wildest thoughts he could never have expected any situation even remotely resembling his current one. How could anyone realistically believe he is related to Arthur the King of Atlantis? Harry's not even sure what that really means, he does but ain't sure it means the same way in Atlantian rules. How many Atlanteans are there? Do they look different from them? What kind of kingdom does Arthur rule?

These questions and more bounce around in Harry's more he thinks about it, the more nervous he becomes to the point of having a headache. What the bloody hell I have walked into? I can always turn around. Right? Then, again he also needs to take control of his powers, but he can always try to see different sights, and Sirius looks like a child going in a candy store so that's a good thing. He hopes so? Even right now, he tries in vain to suppress the pit that is forming in his stomach and regain the excitement he has been feeling during these days that has led him here.

They're expecting us?" Harry asks, feeling the blood drain from his face. Before he goes through the portal.

Arthur chuckles again. "You don't have to make a speech or anything, don't worry. People will just be wanting to get a look at their new Prince. We just have to do a little ceremony."

Harry swallows nervously.

"It won't be anything difficult for you. All you really have to do is prove you are of royal blood by picking up one of the former trident from our ancestors.

"My brother Orm used to wield his father's trident, and I used to wield my mother's trident."

Arthur slows to a stop, Harry stops next to him. "A Trident?" he asks.

Arthur holding his golden trident in his hand, as if from nothing. "This is the Sacred Trident ," Arthur explains. "There are similar tridents that are wielded by the Prince or princess. But in most cases the King and Queen pass their trident to the next King or Queen, most likely you'll wield your grandmother's trident.

"So if I pick up the trident it proves I am royalty but also part of the family?" Harry asks. "Doesn't sound too difficult."

Arthur smiles proudly. "Good," he says. "But first thing's first," he waves his trident slowly through the water in front of Harry. Where the trident moved, Harry's clothes begin to change, just like Arthur's had done moments ago. In the end he's wearing a golden mail shirt similar to Arthur's, only his is short sleeved. On his bottom half he wears green leggings like Arthur's. He wears thin golden gauntlets encrusted with a large emerald with matching boots. He feels armored up enough to take part in a great battle, and even if it meant for him to fit on him it still seemed a bit loose due to years been malnourished. Hopefully, he can move easily with it. Arthur moved to ensure a protective gear on Sirius once they cross.

"Have to make sure you look the part," Arthur says, nodding in satisfaction at his handiwork. "The Lost Stars will be our ticket to Atlantis,"Arthur explains, pointing to a normal looking Archway . "Ready?"

Harry takes a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

They come through the portal only for them to be stopped by the guards. The guards asked for identification only to notice Arthur and bowed to him and let them through. They start to swim once again. Harry stops again to take in the view. He was beyond words for he seeing many beautiful creatures and places that most would envy him to be in his shoes at this very moment. Poseidonis is magnificent. It is full with large domed buildings lined with gold and marble, other buildings looked like jellyfish style, some with elaborate spires and statues. It reminds Harry a little of what Ancient Rome or Greece look like in movies and the books he read due to the many times Hermione took him to the library, with large and intricately designed pillars. It lights up the ocean floor like a spotlight.

"Impressive, isn't it," Arthur says. Impressive seems vastly insufficient for the glory of Atlantis. "Welcome home," Arthur adds softly before continuing forward into the city.

He hasn't even been into the city yet, but inexplicably it already feels like home to him. The only place Harry has ever felt connected to in his life is Hogwarts, but somehow Poseidonis is calling him home more than Hogwarts ever has. It's like a pull on his soul. This is where he's meant to be. Where he was always meant to be. He appreciates the fact that they're underwater - maybe nobody will notice the tears welling in his eyes. He follows Arthur into the city.

Arthur points out the palace to him, a massive structure that sits atop an underwater mountain above the rest of the city as if looking over it. As they swim towards it, more and more people seem to be waiting on the streets between the buildings. Some even cheer as they swim by. It's a little awkward knowing that it's him everyone is there to see.

By the time they're almost upon the palace the crowd is amassed in huge numbers, only allowing a thin gap for Sirius, Arthur and Harry to swim through. Where they swim, the crowd cheers loudly until they're all applauding enthusiastically. Harry blushes ferociously.

"Nervous huh?" Arthur smiles sympathetically down at him.

Harry can only manage a weak smile in response.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling. I was only a few years older than you when I was brought to Atlantis for the first time. I really had no idea what to expect, and I'd been told I was the rightful King. What was I supposed to know about ruling a kingdom?" Arthur ruminates as they continue swimming past the rows of guards, and all of it's inhabitants.

"Yeah, I can understand. Many in the magical community expects me to do remarkable things but I... just... want to be ... me."

"I understand Harry. Chin up, kid. Life throws you sticks and stones but you always have people who care. My wife Mera is the very reason I keep going for she is the best thing that has happened to me." Harry noticing from distance a beautiful woman with red fiery hair wearing a gold crown can only mean she is Mera and seeing Arthur's eyes soften only for her.

Harry remembering the conversation he had with Arthur before he was definitely positively sure he made the right decision to go to Atlantis.

* * *

HP~HP~HP~HP~ Flashback ~HP~HP~HP~HP

"I just want to give you a bit more information before you make a final decision on whether to come to Atlantis with me," Arthur explains. Both sitting in the stairs of the ruins of a former amphitheater under the Black Lake.

Harry's stomach begins roiling yet again. I thought the decision was already made? I really hope I don't have to go back to them... He internally groans.

Arthur once again must see the worried look on his face. "Sorry Harry,uh... poor choice of words. Whether you decide to come to Atlantis or not, you'll still be with me. You never have to return to Petunia and her family."

Harry looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "But you told Dumbledore that I'll be going to Atlantis, and that it's the safest place for me, right?"

"It is, but if you decide you don't want to, I'll take you to my home in Amnesty Bay and you'll get to meet my parents and I'll protect you myself. Knowing my mom she will also protect you with her life, since she is more skilled in the arts of combat and my pops too but he's not like choice is what matters to me, not your professors." Harry immediately relaxes and smiles widely. It's rare for him to have such a choice about his own always seems to be thrust into things without his opinion being of much value at all. He can name many but mostly one that involves with him that he wishes not think about right now.

"What do you mean your dad isn't like us?"So why wouldn't I want to go to Atlantis?" he questions.

"My dad ain't Atlantian he's human as most say normal."

"Oh... how did your parents meet?" Harry interested to hear what Arthur says to him.

"An interesting story," Arthur smiles. "My father, along with being the lighthouse keeper, also made a fairly decent living as a fisherman. There was storm and he was outside when he saw my mom injured. Anyway, during this storm he brought her inside his home and fixed her injuries. He saw," A saw beautiful woman with long blonde hair," he says, mimicking what must have been his father's wistful tone.

"For they only were together for few years, but Dad said it was love at first sight, at least for him. For my mom, she eventually fell in love with my dad. One day guards of Atlantis found her, I was only a three year old when she was forced to say goodbye and vanished into the ocean, by protecting me and my father she left. I think Dad maybe thought she was a mermaid when he found her," Arthur laughs. Arthur and his father are obviously close.

"But," Harry interrupts. "Why did she leave?"

Arthur's smile fades away. "She had an arranged marriage," he says. "She told me, she loves the surface world, hence why she spent so much time with my pops. But she was still the Queen of Atlantis, since your grandmother Asherah vacated the throne, my mom had to take the responsibilities and she had a duty to her people. She had to marry the Atlantean General Orvax and mothered another child, my younger brother Orm. Together they ruled Atlantis, Orvax sentenced my mother to death after he found out of my existence, and since then my mother was known to be dead," Arthur says sadly.

"During a journey that Mera and I did in order to stop my brother Orm, we both set to find the lost trident of Atlan our ancestor. However, she survived by going through the maelstrom in the Kingdom of the Trench that is a one-way portal leading to the Hidden Sea. Where it's protector Karathen providing a test of me being worthy of wielding the Sacred Trident. Which, I did pass and had to fight my brother for the throne."

"What happened to your brother?" Harry asked, seeing Arthur's face frown.

"He was imprisoned for his crimes. Eventually, an old enemy Black Manta attacked Atlantis and my brother escaped during the commotion."

"Who's Black Manta?"

"Black Manta is a man who I encountered before I became King. He was a pirate along with his father. They hurt people but I made a mistake that I carry for the rest of my life. I could've save his father but I told them , "You killed innocent people. You ask the sea for mercy." His father died and he seek out revenge."

Harry was stunned, " You could of saved him or at least sent them to prison."

"I know but remember Harry, we are all flawed and we make mistakes in trying not to repeat them ever again, but to learn from them. I carry that burden that's on me. I'm telling you this because there will be a day you will face a similar situation but hopefully it doesn't come to pass."

Harry nods thinking this in silence and changes the subject.

"Have you found your brother?"

"Not at the moment it feels like he is in hiding at the moment. He attacked Atlantis , causing me to battle with him. During the fight, I was defeated but I was suddenly helped by the combined forces of Kaldur'ahm and Garth. Both were using combination of Garth's magic and Kaldur's fighting abilities, the two attacked Ocean-Master as my brother likes to call himself. Though they were easily defeated, this allowed me time to recover and defeat Orm. Unfortunately, we lost Kaldur'ahm for he jumped in front of me when I was distracted for Orm opened a portal but we haven't been able to find him during these two years. Mera along those who wield magic couldn't find him but I still don't lose hope for he's out there alive."

Harry didn't know what to say in Arthur's situation for he was perplexed by what he heard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I do hope Kaldur'ahm is found," he rapidly says.

"It's fine Harry. It's normal for you to have questions and trying to learn more about us." Arthur comforting lays his hand on top the young teen's shoulder.

"Going back to your question on why you wouldn't want to go to Atlantis is because," Arthur sighs. "Once you reach Atlantis, your life will never be the same. You will never be the same." Harry gazes into Arthur's gold eyes, "You know I am the King. That makes you the Prince. If you decide to go to Atlantis you will be named Prince of Atlantis, the heir to the throne," Arthur explains.

Harry did know Arthur is King but why should he be named a prince? Him? Harry hasn't even grown a beard. Harry's not even sure he can effectively look after himself, let alone an entire kingdom that he hasn't even seen yet. He's just a teenager!

"Atlantean culture and law says that one of the line of Atlan must be our sovereign. That's our line. It doesn't necessarily mean that you specifically have to become King, assuming I have children with Mera, but you are currently my sole heir, so you will be groomed as my successor," Arthur explains. Harry was panicking in the inside but tried to keep a clear face which wasn't working for Arthur noticed it.

"Of course, you don't have to become the King if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. Even so, going to Atlantis means you will be named Prince, and you'll be treated as the next ruler even if you never intend to actually become King," he continues.

"If there's no pressure to become King, I might as well go to Atlantis. I'd love to see it," Harry sighs in relief. Just the thought of being forced to lead an entire nation of people makes him feel queasy, he had enough attention as it is from the wizardry community, there's nothing truly forcing it on him, then what reason does he have not to?

Arthur shakes his head slowly. "That's not all," Arthur says. "You will be different as well. Physically, I mean."

Harry frowns. "How different from what I'm doing right now?I'm not going to like, grow gills or webbed feet or turn into fish am I?"

Arthur chuckles softly. "No, nothing like that. You'll still look like you," he hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Right now your just taking a small bite of the main course. When you go underwater deep enough, your Atlantean genes will kick in. When you come out again you'll be stronger, faster, more durable. You'll see and hear better. The deeper you go, the more drastic these changes become, until you are well and truly stronger and faster than even the peak of what surface dwellers can become."

"Really?" Harry asks, surprised. "Is it magic that only affects Atlanteans or something?"

Arthur nods uncertainly. "Of a sort," he says. "You see, if you weren't Atlantean, you would never survive going that deep into the ocean, and not because you couldn't breathe underwater. Scientists have confirmed it, for a non-Atlantean the pressure and temperature would be deadly. If one were to be at the depth of Atlantis for example, they'd be dead almost instantly. The ocean's pressure is that great. I bet your friend, the smart one will tell you the same thing or similar version of it."

"It's Hermione and your probably right about her information might be the same or go beyond to seek more knowledge of the Ocean," Arthur nods and continues to speak.

"The average depth of the ocean would mean the pressure of say for example, Petunia's husband Vernon balancing on a small squared tiled floor. This is why Atlanteans are so much stronger than those on the surface. Our bodies are able to move freely under that great pressure because our Atlantean muscles compensate and become stronger," he finishes. Harry did find it amusing of Arthur using uncle Vernon as an example.

"So I'll be stronger" Harry repeats. "I don't really get why that's such a problem. Besides, I almost lost control of my powers."He adds, but Arthur just frowns in disagreement. If anything, becoming that much stronger sounds great to him, especially for someone like him who had always been thin, slight, and bullied by his cousin Dudley and his gang.

Arthur stops to look Harry dead in the eye. "I know it must sound great to any boy your age, but it can have deadly consequences. If you were to ever get into a fight and punch someone, you could kill them instantly. Even a simple hug could crush all the bones in someone's back if you aren't in control of yourself."

This explains why Arthur seems so serious. Harry thinking how he lost control and many of the sea creatures were afraid of him. Arthur seeing the boy's face sadden decided to uplift him a bit.

"But it can be controlled," Arthur promises. "If you come to Atlantis you'll need to be trained. As the Prince you will be taught how to fight. You will be molded into a warrior, and a true warrior is always in control of his or her body."

Harry thinks carefully. "You're sure it can be controlled? I don't want to give someone a hug and crush them or something. Make them fear me if I lose control.

"I learned. I can't guarantee that others will stop fearing you, but right now your taking initiative of taking the first step."

Harry's not sure just how much more information he could take in this day, "Is that everything?"

Arthur nods again with a sympathetic smile. "It's everything important that you need to know, at least. If you don't want to decide right now, we can just go to Amnesty Bay until you make-"

Harry cuts him off. "No, I think I'd like to go to Atlantis," he decides quickly. If he gives himself time to think about all the reasons not to go, even he did learn Atlantis has been attacked before then again which kingdom hasn't been attacked for history textbook pages is proof of it, he might take forever to make a decision. He is a Gryffindor there's a reason for why he is in the house of the lions, he gathers his courage and decides to simply go for it.

"You're sure?" Arthur asks.

Harry nods quickly. "I'm sure," he says, standing up and looking around. "But uh… How do we actually get there?"

Arthur smiles widely at him.

HP~HP~HP~ END FLASHBACK ~ HP~HP~HP

* * *

In front of the palace, looking like ants in comparison to the size of the building, float three people. In the middle is a red-haired woman wearing a full body suit of green scale mail, not unlike Arthur's, and now Harry's, golden shirts.

Arthur gestures for Harry to approach them. He swims close to the red haired woman who must be Queen Mera wife of Arthur and he gently wraps an arm around her waist. She smiles kindly in Harry's direction. It's not difficult to see the appeal his cousin has for her; she's probably the most beautiful woman Harry has ever seen in his life. Yeah, he has seen beautiful ladies such Fleur Delacour, Daphne Greengrass, and Cho Chang for the three of them aren't near the beauty of Mera.

The two of them slowly move aside to reveal the many different shapes and color tridents sticking into the ground behind them. Harry looks at Arthur questioningly, who nods at him in encouragement.

This is the moment. If Harry hears many resounding hums for it reminded him of his wand but somehow he feels a connection with the bident that has two of its normal counterpart with Norse pattern style and written in one highlighted red angry word,χάος. It was the first time Harry saw a mixture of Greek and Norse in a weapon.

The weapon is beautiful for it has blue and gold scheme, at the bottom of it has a spear and it looked sharp enough to draw blood, everything will change forever, even more than it already has. It's still hard to believe how just hours ago he said his goodbyes to his friends, and now he's at the bottom of the ocean, potentially about to become a Prince. He slowly approaches the bident.

The crowd has become incredibly silent behind him. Harry can feel their anticipation, waiting to see if he is truly their prince. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Tentatively, he reaches for the hilt of the bident. As soon as his skin makes contact he could feel its power. It's the exact same feeling he had when his wand had chosen him at Ollivander's. The bident is accepting him, melding with his magic.

He lifts it up and turns around to face his cousin, who looks on with pride. Mera smiles next to him. On either side of them the black and white-haired men are kneeling, their heads bowed low. Arthur gestures for Harry to move forward in front of himself and Mera. Still holding the blue and gold bident, he faces the crowd outside the palace, all of whom are bent low just like the two men besides Arthur and Mera.

Arthur yells out in a booming voice. "Hail Harry Atlan-Son, Prince of Atlantis!"

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

* * *

**Unknown location**

They were soldiers, professionals by the looks of it, wearing black skintight clothes that left their prominent muscles in display. Three men and a woman, all looking at her without blinking.

And in the middle of them, sitting on a throne like chair, was Baroness Paula Von Gunther.

Paula Von Gunther was an austerely beautiful woman, with icy blue eyes, very dark hair and pale skin. She had an arrogant air, like someone used to have their orders followed, and an aura of authority few people possessed.

She has been waiting patiently for the reappearance of one and only Wonder Woman or in other words the God Killer.

Paula can still remember her and how she demanded information on the Winter Soldier using the lasso of truth. She took great delight at the moment she didn't know of his location for it would've ruined her plans. She still needed him but she can't wait for her to know he was responsible for both Stark's deaths. Now, finally she has him within her grasps. Free reign to do as she pleased even if she has to work with Hydra for they have similar goals.

A man with a goal who carries a file in his hands enters only for him to pointed by many weapons.

"Agent Ward." Paula was surprised by his appearance but she didn't let any emotion betray her.

"I have documents that might interest you."

"Let him pass." Her guard Oleg stops the agent and takes the file to inspect it of none threatening to his employer.

"Кажется, все в порядке, Паула."

"Передай это Олегу." Paula outstretched her arm waiting patiently for Oleg to hand her the file. She skims through the pages.

"It seems the information, I've sent you pleases you."

"It does, agent Ward." She smirked in delight seeing the information at her disposal flipping through the pages.

"So it seems she now goes by Diana Prince."

"S.H.I.E.L.D kept some Intel out off the records and I've tracked down her kin."

"Good, for anybody who personally knew Etta Candy, knew she was sterile and it wasn't a secret for she and her husband Michael Evans always wanted to have a child. Even, if Diana wanted nobody to find her babe she shouldn't have left it to the one who was too obvious.

"It was easier for me to track down and with the information you gave me along with Ms. Prince's blood sample made a perfect match with Alexander Evans DNA." She nods and keeps reading.

"Pity her son died. If rumors are correct that she had a romantic relationship with Steve Rogers, he would've had Steve Rogers super soldier serum in his veins and her godlike power."

"Perhaps her descendants might have it." He suggested only for her ponder.

"It's likely but it doesn't give any indication that they do. They might as well be Steve Trevor's son."

"What I did find odd is that her son Alexander married his wife Ashley who had no previous records. She was never documented until their marriage certificate."

"Are you saying that this Ashley is more than she appears to be?" She asked, raising her eyebrow staring at agent Ward.

Waiting for his response, he finally admits,"Yes"

"It wouldn't be surprising if we see more otherworldly creatures roaming around."

She did find interesting in Diana's family for they appear to be more to the human eye.

"Did her granddaughter and her grandson in law died in a car crash?"

"That is what I found."

Paula Von Gunther knew there was more to this than a simple car crash oddly for a one year old to survive in a wrecked car.

"You don't seemed convinced that it was a simple car crash?" He asked her.

"No, I believe there's something hidden for just one year old baby to survive with a scar on his forehead and odd enough for that same scar not to be healed completely after many years have passed."

Grant Ward hearing that explanation, he did find it odd, and the only who might know will be Fury. The man knows his intel but he is full of surprises.

"I have a hunch that Fury knows."

"It's not just you. The man keeps his cards close to him. It just infuriates me not to know, and he knows it."

"What should I do since we won't get nowhere with Fury?"

"I want you to track down more information about the Dursleys, and the Potters but more specifically of Harry Potter."

"It shall be done."

"Good"

Grant Ward nods knowing he is dismissed.

"I will bring you to the light Wonder Woman if I have to use your friend or your family."

* * *

"**Everything seems in order Paula.  
Hand it over Oleg**." The english translation of what they spoke in russian. I'm not skilled in Russian but I do hope is correct.

Harry is now in Atlantis. I gave a small hint of his origins when he grabs the bident. The only Greek god who used a bident was Hades so far that I know of knowledge probably I could be wrong but for the sake of the story is a bident. Okay.

Mind blown for Harry is also related to Wonder Woman and nothing is confirmed or denied that Steve Rogers might be his relative or Steve Trevor.

I'm doing the World War II timeline for those who have seen the film of Wonder Woman the war was set in World War I, since Captain America and Wonder Woman comics were based around WWII, so yeah...

So, I'm bumping most of the characters date of birth mostly Harry Potter characters. Like, Harry's year of birth will be 1998. Marauders date of birth will be 1976-1977, so it still fit James and Lily death at 21 in canon.

Also, I messed up with Barty Crouch Sr death. So his death will be in February instead of his actual canon death. It means Dumbledore will be on his toes and full alert.

**Fan cast- **

Milla Jovovich as Paula Von Gunther

Thomas Doherty as Harry Potter

I have been giving it a lot of thought of changing of cast of Harry Potter. Daniel Radcliffe did an incredible job of playing Harry, but the more I think on it he will train at Atlantis to the point he will be muscular not the malnourished teen that Daniel had to play as and he will develop a more grey if not dark side of him later on. He will not see the world black and white for he will meet people who have a grey area.

If anybody seen Thomas act you will understand for he gives like a dark grayish vibe going on and FYI I didn't see his portrayal on Descendants films but on The Legacies. Never had the opportunity to see Descendants 2 or 3, I was only able to see small clips of it or tributes.

P.S. if you don't like the the story why bother reading it then. Also, if you don't like it then go write one, it's the most logical thing to do. If you do like it then good for you and thank you for reading.

Copyrights goes to their rightful owners.


	6. Lost and Found

It has been weeks since his best friend Harry went of to go to Atlantis. Ron, might've agreed for Harry to go to an extent which meant a big fat no. If it wasn't for his baby sister Ginny who threatened him by telling their mum who really broke their great aunt Muriel's expensive egg collection heirloom. Obviously, everyone blamed the twins so they took the fall even if they were confused about the accident, but they happily took the blame if it meant they got rid of their great aunt. Whom his great aunt Muriel up to this day still proclaims it was a gift from an old flame. Ron is doubtful that is an old flame more like a runaway victim.

He grudgingly had to be the supportive friend who willingly had to let his best mate go. Can you not blame him to be honestly say he is jealous of Harry to have water powers, bloody hell yes! He's jealous to see his friend have this new talent but to also have success, and fame of glory on their adventures which mostly the spotlight goes to Harry.

He should have some empathy for Harry for all his best mate wanted a family who didn't lock him up and put bars in his window. Ron knows Harry's parents paid a big price of their sacrificial to let their son live but they didn't count for his friend to be stuck with the Dursleys, Snape, or have the spotlight of annoying reporters and the magical community, and every year have the misfortune of You know Who within their midst. He really wants to put himself in Harry's shoes but it becomes increasingly difficult to do so every year in his position as a student, a friend, a brother, and as a son. He's always last to be acknowledge and he knows it. Yeah, his parents do try but in most occasions his mother scowls him in his defaults but she always dotes Harry as if he is her lost son. He shouldn't be jealous but it's hard not too.

It has been shown in his upset face for many have been asking for Harry. He's starting to feel annoyed even if Hermione does try to be nice and spend a bit of time with him to the point of her letting him speak of quidditch, play chess, and talk. In the end it didn't feel right she ain't Harry so he told her to go spend time in the library. Which she gladly took his request to heart not before asking if he was fine on his own but he told her he was fine and she left to go bury herself in books.

He really did try to hang out with others but then the whispers spread out saying he and Harry had another huge fight to the point of Harry disappearing. Which is not true like the beginning of the first task. Yes, they did argue before he left but then Ginny happened and he had to agree to let him go.

Now, there hasn't been any news from him and there were many occasions they called to see if he would answer but so far none. He doesn't want to think the worse, but Hermione been Hermione had to explain to him, Harry didn't went off for vacation but to train his powers probably is why he hasn't answered, and also a bonus to have a supportive relative who will make sure Harry is safe. He has to wait for Harry to answer or call them.

Now, he's walking alone in the halls until he saw the last person on earth he wanted see. He groaned out loud not caring if the other person heard.

"If isn't weasel bee," sneered Draco Malfoy aka the Ferret.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron grumpily says in no mood to tolerate his enemy's big mouth. He keeps walking away from the Malfoy heir until Malfoy started to speak.

"Maybe you're the reason that Saint Potter left. After all, I did try to take him under my wing but you just had to show your beggar self and he made the wrong decision by choosing you. He would've succeeded in my house. I pride myself in many things but I don't admit this to anyone or myself since I'm in a good mood, I will enlightened you. For your former friend is a formidable opponent but just as any student, professor, and I know he should've been destined to Slytherin. He may act as a Gryffindor but his mind is sharp as a Slytherin."

Malfoy grinned in satisfaction noticing the inexplicable stiffness of the Ronald Weasley.

Ron explodes in anger," He is nothing like the slimy self's of snakes you are and your lot."

Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that Weasley?" He sneered.

"Yeah, I am sure for you can take your ferret self away."

"I'd be careful on what you say from now on Weasel."

"I hope you boys aren't getting into trouble," spoke in a Scottish accent with a stern voice was none other than Professor McGonagall.

"No professor. I was just having a quick chat with Weasley."

Not bothering waiting to be excused, Draco left without a word, even if professor McGonagall was displeased with 's behavior.

She turned to look at her student under charge of her house. What she saw was a similar look on a former student and thought it was time for her to speak to Mr. Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, it seems we have an over due chat. Come."

Ron followed his head of house.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Ron sat down on the seat.

"Would you like some tea and biscuits?" She asked the youngest male Weasley.

"Yes, please professor."

Ron didn't hesitate to grab some biscuits.

"Would you like some milk and honey and sugar in your tea?"

"Just sugar professor."

Once, the professor finished preparing both teas', she set them on the table, and saw the skittish look in the young man.

"Your not in trouble . I would like to discuss how are you dealing with Mr. Potter's absence."

"I'm fine professor and I know Harry had to go and train."

Professor McGonagall didn't believe a word that the young man spoke.

"If you are fine then why were you about to have a brawl with Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's nothing. He's always been his usual self trying to pick on us since Harry isn't here."

"Has this been happening recently?"

"No, only what you saw today."

Professor McGonagall nods and sips her tea.

"The reason that I brought you here it wasnt just because of the rivalry with Mr. Malfoy but the concern surrounding rumors that involve you and Mr. Potter. I know as you do too surrounding towards his absence but some of this gossip that I have been hearing about isn't very nicely for it puts you in a bad position."

Ron sighs.

"At first it didn't bother me, professor. Then, it didn't help that the other students brought up my fight with Harry at the beginning of the year because I at first believed he put his name in the cup. I did try to ignore them to the point it just angered me. Everyone believes that I drove Harry away when you and I know he's training with his newly discovered cousin in Atlantis."

Ron slumps in the couch.

"It is difficult at first but eventually everything will settle down. Mr. Potter will return for the third task and the both of you will have time catch up if he isn't responding at the moment."

Ron didn't feel comforted by his professor.

"What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore or he forgets about me?"

"He won't and Harry is like James in regards of friendship. Unfortunately, James was too trusting that led him to be betrayed. Some part of me, I am also to be blamed for what has happened." Professor McGonagall takes put her handkerchief and dabs it on the stray tears.

"Professor, it isn't your fault for Pettigrew betraying us all." He spat out in anger towards his former "rat".

"I know Mr. Weasley but it doesn't make it easier to know my former student to betray us. I loved those four boys for they were my pride and joy of having them in my Gryffindor house and watch them grow as individuals. Pettigrew had so much potential that he was very skilled in potions and transfiguration. Due to his fear and cowered self ended up losing a part of himself in the process."

Ron wondering where his professor was going with all this and talking about Wormtail.

"Professor, I don't understand where you're going with this talk."

"Mr. Weasley, it might seem odd of me speaking about Pettigrew but have you realized that probably both of you have something in common. "

Ron didn't liked to be compared to Wormtail.

"I know you don't want to hear this but probably Mr. Potter left knowing that besides his newly discovered cousin and powers that he might have felt you were overshadowed by his presence and thought he let you grow into your own person. If I did have a discussion with Pettigrew probably the outcome would of been different instead of him going the the cowardly way. We can't change the past but we must take reins of our own course ."

Ron couldn't comprehend what his professor just told him for it felt a blow to the stomach, only for him to realize that Harry might've left because of him due to his jealousy , and now that Harry isn't here and overshadow him. He thought was it worth it to have his friend far away from the rest of them. The answer was simple it was no. It wasn't worth it.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Ron felt miserable after his talk with professor McGonagall but it did left him thinking about many things which anybody would've been surprised to know he was actually thinking.

He entered the common room to see students either doing their work, playing games, talking and he found his best friend Hermione reading a book and sat next to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"I was talking to Professor McGonagall."

Before Hermione could say anything the Maximoff twins who were disguised in Gryffindor robes along came with the Weasley twins who came inside the common room plus with Ginny and Luna tagging along .

"Harry has made contact."

Hermione quickly shuts her book and try to get a glimpse of her friend.

Ron wasn't sure if he should go with them until Neville was standing in front of him.

"Come on Ron. Let's go speak to Harry." He encourages the other boy.

"I don't think he wants to speak to me."

"Where's Ron?" Harry asks.

"You were saying." Ron stands and made his way to get a closer look at his friend.

"Hey, Ron."

"Hi, Harry."

"How's Hogwarts?"

"It isn't the same without you, mate." Ron replies to his best friend.

From there everyone pitched in their say and in the end of the day Ron felt good after speaking with Harry.

**HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP**

Unknown location base

A very well renowned astrophysicist sixty year old doctor walked with a purpose and took a cautious stance when a agent passed him by only for him to be called upon.

"Dr. Selvig."

"So you're the man behind all this. Quite a labyrinth I was taking taking me down here to kill me." The scientist tried to laugh it off only for it to sound forced.

A very intimidating man of dark complexion with a deep voice spoke to Dr. Selvig, he was none other than Agent Fury. The main attribute that made him stand out was his black eye patch and his black attire that it would be foolish for any one to try anything on the man for anybody who knew him would receive a bullet. He walked towards the doctor.

"I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter tonight."

"I have a lot to work with the Foster theory gateway to another dimension it's unprecedented. Isn't?"

The agent instead of answering turned around.

"Legend tells us one thing history. Another but every now and then we find something that belongs to both."

Fury opens the mysterious briefcase only to contain a small blue cube that holds a lot of power. couldn't help to be amazed by it.

"What is it?"

Fury smirks and answered," Power doctor if we can figure it out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power."

Unknown to both men a third figure hidden from them hearing their conversation.

He has many titles but his well known name is Prince Loki of Asgard. The lost and found undead brother of Thor Odison had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, I guess that's worth a look."

Dr. Selvig finally says," Well, I guess that's worth a look."

He smiles at Nick Fury.

**HP~HP~HP~ HP ~Flashback ~HP~HP~HP**

After Loki fell through, he landed in the sanctuary, and if he was honest it wasn't much a sanctuary more of a desolate place. He still remembered his conversation with Thanos who is known as the Mad Titan.

"Who are you," forcefully asked Proxima Midnight who held her weapon at his neck.

"I am Loki the rightful King of Asgard."

Noticing he was surrounded, instead of getting himself killed and using the only alternative.

"Who is your leader?"

He was dragged forcefully towards a bleak throne room. He stumbled making him scrape on his hands and knees but he didn't pay mind to his injuries but to the line of his gaze.

The creature sitting on the throne gave a powerful aura that if Loki is truthful it made him self conscious and intimated, he hurriedly stood up.

"Why have you seeked an audience?"

"I want to make an alliance with you."

"You want to become an ally but what can you offer me?"

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard . Betrayed."

"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet. I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

**HP~HP~HP~ END FLASHBACK ~HP~HP~HP**

**Asgard : One Year later-**

A year has passed on Asgard for the royal family still mourning for the lose of the second prince.

The queen mother Frigga strolling through the gardens and walking towards a specific sitting marble bench with a tree offering a perfect shade.

She sat down knowing this was her son's favorite sitting spot to read in his spare time. She sighs in sadness knowing that they could of prevented everything if her husband wasn't adamant of not informing Loki of his true parentage and she should have fought harder on the issue.

She still didn't lose hope for her son being out there alive. Knowing her oldest son was taking it harder for he and Loki were raised together and it all fell apart...

She sat enjoying the calm weather and when she suddenly felt a pull of a vision.

In front of her was standing her son. She stayed silent only to hear about something involving a tesseract.

"Loki," she called out for her voice were filled with various emotions but one stand out in happiness in seeing her youngest alive.

Loki turned to her.

"Mother," he address her.

"We need to speak on your whereabouts throughout this whole year. Please come home we miss you dearly."

" I can never go back and I don't have time to speak. Goodbye mother."

Before Frigga could say anything she was back.

She gathered her skirts and did something unqueen like and not bothering stopping the shouts of her handmaidens and like that she ran with one purpose to seek her family to inform them of the news of her discovery.

** HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP**

Steve felt like an outsider and seeing the change of the future. Now, it's his future. One minute he was landing the Valkyrie down in the endless ocean. Then, he is told the war is over. He missed so much. He still remembers her voice. Just seeing an old clip of his past and it couldn't fill up that sense of void, and he just turned it off. He grabbed the files that agent Fury had lend him. Only for him to see many friends dead, retired, and Diana's whereabouts unknown.

It did left him thinking about the type of person is Howard's son. Just seeing that paper laying on his table.

He wanted to call Peggy his only well known friend he knows is alive but he couldn't spring the news to her. He decided no to do so.

Here he is walking in the streets of his home, very modernized, and he just felt a foreigner walking in the streets knowing time didn't wait for him but moved on.

He found himself drawing of the buildings in his sketchbook outside of a diner close to Stark Tower in the hopes of seeing Tony Stark as Iron Man . Only to be interrupted by the waitress named Beth.

"Waiting on the big guy?"

"Ma'am?"

"Iron Man." She gestures to the building.

"A lot of people eat here just to see him fly by."

"Right" He answered, not noticing the subtle stares the waitress was making at him.

"Maybe another time," he says, already about to pay for his drink.

Beth already refilling his cup of coffee,"Take as long as you like nobody is waiting on it."

"We also got free wireless." As, she already walking away from his table.

"Radio?" He asks her. She smiled only for her to turn away.

The Watcher turns from his meal only to tell him," Ask for her number you moron."

Steve turns to the old man only for the Watcher return back to his meal. That only left Steve to his thoughts. Couldn't bring himself to ask the waitress for her number especially not knowing if Diana is alive out there.

He took the subway to see if his old boxing gym is there.

He started to punch the bag for thoughts stray to his old life, for many memories resurfaced before he went down, the rage that was building up only left him with a broken punching bag. He was panting heavily but that didn't stop him from venting his anger on the next set of punching bags. He grabbed the next one and started punching by not taking presence of agent Fury.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Slept for 70 years Sir, I think I had fill."

"Then, you should yell celebrating, seeing the world."

Steve stopped punching the bag only to look at Nick Fury heavily panting and started taking the bandages off his hands.

"I went under the world was at war. I wake up they say we won. They don't say what we lost."

"We've made mistakes along the way some very recently."

"You here with the mission Sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world."

"Trying to save it." Fury hands a file to Steve who sat down.

The first thing he see's in the file was the blue cube he tried to take down with him.

"Hydra's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you, he thought what we think the tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy, that's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve hands him the file back to him.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here there's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger then you already know at this point."

Steve stood up. Taking his gym bag and carrying the punching bag on top of his shoulder.

"I doubt anything would surprise me.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong."

"Does a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the tesseract we ought to know now?"

"You should of left it in the ocean," he answered before walking out.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I took a break from writing this story and when I went back to write, I suddenly I ended up been busy. Ugh...**

**I clearly didn't know what to write after Ron's point of view and Frigga wasn't meant to be written in this chapter but then again it just happened.**

**We're so close to having the Avengers together.**

**Somebody mention of Ron's behavior on previous chapter been completely changing to a 360 turn and I wanted to give a bit of insight to his thoughts on this chapter but also for him to mature slowly for he will have his moments of weakness.**

**I also thought it was clever of naming this chapter lost and found for Loki and also for Steve been known dead to reappear alive.**

**I really didn't like in the Avengers movie the movie creators cut off Steve's scene for it made sense on you know why he did what he did on Avengers Endgame for those who understand. **

**Thank you so much on those insightful comments and keep on reading and liking it.**

**Obviously, all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**If you get bored and I haven't updated you can find other stories to read in my Quotev account. It's the same username. **

**I know this is random but has anyone ever received weird messages cuz I received them and most think I'm a dude...weird...**


End file.
